The Broom Closet
by rockslide
Summary: On the way to the library one evening Harry decides to help unwind his extremely uptight best friend. GoF. Harry/Hermione. More confident/darker than usual Harry. Lemon, rated M for a reason. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

_The Broom Closet_

_Harry / Hermione_

_Bdsmish smut, no real plot. GoF hogwarts._

_~2200 words_

_Rated: MA, this is a smut "story"_

_On the way to the library one evening Harry decides to help unwind his uptight best friend. This is pretty much the definition of poorly written, chauvinist pig, bondage, schoolgirl smut. You have been warned. I'm trying to practice writing sex scenes. Hopefully this comes off as hot and not too wired and creepy._

"First we should go over the eighteen uses of newt eyes and the ten ingredients that you can never mix with them safely. Do you know what those ingredients are, Harry?" Hermione said as they walked to the library.

Harry was about to lose it. His best friend was being unbelievably annoying. He loved her, but lord, she never shut up. He was still on the outs with Ron over the damn tournament and the majority of the school had taken Ron's side. Hermione had stuck with Harry though, and they had both been ostracized. Harry was used to the quiet and seclusion but the girl was not. She had always had her parents to talk to at least. Here she had no other outlet for her never-ending energy.

Hermione had been talking non-stop since dinner, on and on. First about the transfiguration essay, then the four feet report for Flitwick, then 'professor_'_ git's upcoming potions test, as if there was any way for Harry to pass that even if he cared enough to do perfect work.

Harry had had enough and he had an ideal about how to deal with the girl and he believed it would probably help him with his shitty mood also.

"Oh lord, shut it for a second." Harry said in exasperation "I think you might be even more tightly wound then usual."

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm just saying that you need to wor...

"Listen Hermione" Harry interrupted "you once said that you would do anything for me yes? Remember that?"

"Yes" Herimone said with a bit trepidation.

"Do you trust me?" Harry replied

"Yes. What has gotten into you?" Asked the girl.

Harry snatched her hand and pulled her down the hall at a jog taking a right, then a left until they were well off of the main thoroughfares of the castle. The whole time the girl talked on.

"Where are we going? Harry what is going on? We really don't have time for this. We have a test in potions a week from Friday for goodness sake."

Harry was wondering how she could talk so much and seemingly never take a breath.

Finally, they came up on Harry's intended destination. A small secluded door. It was one of Harry's favorite spots to bring his admirers when he was on good terms with the girls of the castle.

"Harry, where are we?"

Harry opened the door to show a small empty closet. He gave Hermione a little shove into the tiny room and stepped in after her, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Harrrrry, what are you doing?"

"Still trust me?"

"ye.., yes."

"Good. Now lets deal with a couple of things that will just get in the way" Harry stated, almost more to himself then to the overwrought girl.

In the pitch dark of the little closet he gathered both the girl's hands slowly and without making any sudden moves. He had no wish to scare the girl after all. He lifted them over her head together and with a silent quick spell he bound them together with a bit of conjured rope then attached the ends to the wall.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this. What are you doing?" Hermione said in the rather high-pitched voice.

It made Harry smile. When it came to sex Harry found that he was a bit unusual in his preferences. It was one of the aspects of his personality that he feared he might share with Voldermort. But he usually stomped thoughts like that down, he wasn't cruel to his lovers, just a bit controlling.

"Almost done with the prep work, but we don't want anyone to hear now do we, so open wide." Harry instructed.

"Harry?"

"Open wide I said." harry said a bit more sternly. "Remember, you trust me. You would do anything for me and vice versa. In this one case, just trust that I know what is best. Now open."

"Oh, ok then" she said a bit meekly and opened her mouth as wide as she could.

A cheshire grin split Harry's face in the darkness. He conjured a small gag and pushed into the girl's mouth, securing it tightly around her head.

"There now, no one will hear a thing." Harry said, of course he had already put silencing and locking spells on the door but that had little to do with the gag.

"A little quiet is just what I needed. I have wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea "

In response Hermione made a noise around the gag in a way that indicated she didn't find that comment funny.

Harry ignored her and undid the belt holding her robes closed. Hermione got silent for a second then started trying to talk through the gag, nothing understandable came out.

Under her school robes she wore the cute little mandatory school skirt and a white button down blouse with her Gryffindor tie. Harry smiled, the outfit was right out of a crappy porn movie.

Harry loosened her tie and ran his hand down the middle of her chest, slowly, right along the buttons of her shirt. Hermione started trying to talk a bit faster into the gag. Harry still had no ideal what she was trying to say but he did enjoy the little noises that filtered through. It was getting him nice and hard.

"Now Hermione, I believe you have been a bit more high strung then usual, and for you that is really saying something. I have just the thing for that though. Let's get a little light in here, I want to be able to see you."

Harry gave a little flick of his wand and a small orb of light emerged from the tip and floated up just over their heads.

Harry thought Hermione had never looked more beautiful. Hands tied high over her head, mouth gaged with a black ball. She was sweating a bit and a blush was making its way across her face and down her neck. She looked absolutely delicious as she moved about ever so slightly.

Harry slowly moved his wand to the edge of her skirt and started moving it up Hermione's left thigh. The girl was suddenly silent, eyes wide. Harry wondered if she had just figured out what his intentions truly were.

When he reached the apex of her inner thigh, Harry pulled the very tip of his wand across the lips of her panty clad pussy eliciting a small squeak from the girl. He then proceeded to stroke the tip back down her right thigh.

Retracing his path, Harry pulled the wand tip back up her leg and he could feel Hermione tense as he got closer and closer to her center. He bypassed it by only millimeters and Hermione relaxed in his left arm, but moaned into the gag. Harry's smile widened, it wasn't taking much to work the girl up, maybe she hadn't gone as far with Ron as he thought.

"You are a good girl, aren't you Hermione. Always working. I'm going to show you that there is a bit more to life than work."

Harry continued up her crotch to the top edge of her panties, the tip of his wand just passing the edge before angling up and then continuing back down slipping right under the girl's underwear and tugging them out and down slightly.

As he closed the distance to her clit he started channeling a tiny bit of magic into his wand. A not quite complete lighting incantation. The incomplete spell made his wand start to vibrate. At first it was a barley recognizable vibration but as the power grew so did the motion. Harry went painfully slowly, moving the last inch to her pussy, allowing the vibration to grow more, and more pronounced.

Hermione was pulling on her tied hands now, and garbling unrecognizable words into the gag. Harry paused just for a moment a millimeter from her clit and waited. Just as Hermione started to slow her motion and quieten her gibberish, he pushed the last distance and made contact.

The result was instantaneous, the girl must have never experience a vibrator before. She went as stiff as a board and then started pressing back against the wand. Harry followed her movement and only allowed her the amount of pressure he wanted her to feel. She moaned into the gag repeatedly and started to make little exasperated sounds as each attempt she made to increase the pressure went for naught.

"My, you are an eager one, aren't you? Not just yet, Hermione. Not just yet."

Harry just held his vibrating wand on her center and watched her struggle with the new feeling. He moved his left hand up and down her side, light touches to her neck and stomach, hardly a touch at all and he purposely avoided her tits and ass. Harry loved the teasing and given her dramatic reaction there was no need to overstimulate her this first time.

The quivering her body made, the wonderful little sounds coming from the gag, he loved denying her the pressure she kept struggling for. He was hard as a rock against her leg but made no move to unleash his manhood. This time was just to watch, to tease, to make her quake in desire for him. He could wait until next time to truly claim her.

"You love this don't you Hermione. Me getting you off. You wanted this so badly, didn't you?"

There was a garbled noise from around girl's gag but it was unintelligible.

"You know, Hermione, I think you might be a bit of a slut. That's ok, you can be my slut, isn't that right Hermione? You're my slut."

This time there was a less muffled sound through the gag and Harry could tell she had tried to nod ever so slightly.

"Come on now, let me her say that you want it."

A mangled form of "please" made it past the gag.

"I think you said you wanted it but I couldn't tell, you will have to better than that or maybe I should stop and just leave you here like this." Harry replied as he lessened the pressure on her clit.

Hermione moaned her displeasure and screamed "please" into the gag.

"That's my girl" Harry replied as he pressed the vibrating wand back up into her clit, harder than before.

The spell continued to charge, but the vibration was no longer enough to contain the power and small zaps arched away from the wand into Hermonie's sweaty skin. The shocks were just making it past the resistance of her skin, it was enough to sting ever so slightly. With each arc of electricity Hermione gave a small squeal. After every little blast she jerked away from the wand only to try to press back down harder, craving the contact on her clit. Harry continued to control the contact and the pressure. His dick gave a little pulse of blood flow every time he saw Hermione squirm from a shock.

Hermione was getting close, Harry knew. Her nipples were standing erect, clearly visible through her thin blouse. The girl's honey was slowly running down her leg, having long since saturated her white panties.

Harry pressed the wand a little harder up into her pussy and moved in closer to her. He held her tight with one arm and started kissing her neck. Tasting her and taking the distinct smell of her arousal as deeply into his lungs as he could.

She was right on the edge.

"Come for me 'Mione." Harry whispered into her ear as he pushed the wand hard against her clit. Several little electric discharges hit Hermione at once with the increased contact.

Hermione moaned long and hard into the gag as she came. Her head thrown back as she shook with wave after wave of the orgasm.

Harry caught her about the waist as her legs gave out. Breathing hard, her head slumped forward, exhausted, onto his chest.

"There, now, that is my good girl. You are a good girl" Harry said as he rubbed small circles on her back. He pulled his wand from her panties and just held her for a moment while she caught her breath.

Harry pointed his wand at her bound hands and the rope vanished, her arms falling around his neck. Another flick of the wand and the gag was gone.

"What do you say we skip the library tonight and go find a comfy corner of the common room to sit in?" Harry asked as he cast a quick cleaning spell then retied her robes closed.

"Yes, please." Was her quiet response. Poor girl was worn out. Harry smiled, she was quiet and relaxed and his mission was accomplished. He still had a problem of his own but it would pass in a few minutes.

_Next time would be even more fun,_ Harry thought as he started to make plans.


	2. Update 1

_Sequel up to The Broom Closet._

_One Friday evening in Hogwarts Greenhouse B, Harry decides to take his relationship with Hermione to the next level. With the help from another of his girls, Harry will show Hermione a whole new world of sensation. Powerful / dark Harry. Lemon. PWP, BDSM smut. Harry / Hermione / Ginny._

_See profile for link._


End file.
